jamestechno998fandomcom-20200215-history
Sonic Generations
Sonic Generations (ソニック ジェネレーションズ, Sonikku Jenerēshonzu?) is a 2011 platform video game in the Sonic the Hedgehog series, produced by Sonic Team for PlayStation 3, Xbox 360, Microsoft Windows[9] and Nintendo 3DS. It celebrates the 20th anniversary of the original Sonic the Hedgehog game and was released by Sega in North America on November 1, 2011, in North America on November 4, 2011 for PC Download, November 4, 2011 in Europe, and in Japan on December 1, 2011.[10][11] It is the first Sonic game to feature stereoscopic 3D graphics. In Japan, the two versions are given subtitles: the PS3/Xbox 360/PC version of the game is given Shiro no Jikū (白の時空?, lit. "White Spacetime") while the 3DS version is given ''Ao no Bōken' (青の冒険?, lit. "Blue Adventure").'' Plot As Sonic celebrates his birthday with his friends, a mysterious being known as the Time Eater suddenly appears, destroying the party and sucking everyone through various "time holes", scattering them across different places in history. Sonic tries to stop him, but the monster easily knocks him out. After regaining consciousness, Sonic finds himself in a strange dimension known as 'White Space', a realm where time and space ends up after it has been 'erased' by being drained of color and life. Sonic rescues Tails and as they search for their friends, they encounter their younger selves, Classic Sonic, along with a younger Classic Tails. As the two Tails determine that Time Eater's actions are damaging time and space itself, both Classic and Modern Sonic race through their history, restoring time to normal and rescuing their friends. After restoring the worlds and collecting all the Chaos Emeralds, they discover that the mastermind behind the now perfected Time Eater is none other than Dr. Eggman and his classic self. It is revealed that while drifting through space following the events of Sonic Colors, Eggman discovered the Time Eater and decided to join forces with his past self to harness its power, complete the Time Eater robot and erase his past defeats from history. Although the Time Eater manages to overwhelm the two Sonics, the support of their friends and the power of the Chaos Emeralds allow them to transform into their Super forms and defeat both versions of Eggman. With the Time Eater destroyed, time and space is restored and the group returns to the present and finally finishes celebrating Sonic's birthday. After the party, Classic Sonic and Classic Tails travel back to their time as everyone says their farewells. In a post-credits scene, both versions of Eggman find themselves stuck in White Space after the Time Eater's defeat, with seemingly no way out. Gameplay The game features levels derived from 20 years of Sonic history, spreading across three eras: Classic, Dreamcast and Modern, which are played as either Classic Sonic or Modern Sonic.[13] Classic Sonic's levels are strictly two dimensional side scrolling stages, using classic moves like the Spin Attack and Spin Dash, while Modern Sonic's levels follow the 2D/3D style gameplay of Sonic Colors and Sonic Unleashed, featuring techniques such as boosting and homing attacks.[2][11] As well as classic power-ups such as Invincibility and Speed Shoes, certain levels have unique power-ups, such as skateboards in City Escape and Wisp powers in Planet Wisp.[14] Each zone consists of a main act for each Sonic, as well as 10 challenges such as beating an opponent to the goal or finishing a stage with limited rings. A Skill Shop allows players to use points earned from high scores to unlock upgrades such as abilities, shields, and even the original Sonic the Hedgehog Genesis game. Completing challenges, as well as finding Red Star Rings hidden in each of the main Acts, unlocks additional skills, as well as bonus concept artwork and music. The music can then be played in any stage, challenge, or boss fight.[15] There are also online leaderboards for two modes: Ranking Attack, which challenges players to obtain the best time and score on each level, and 30 Second Trial, which challenges players to see how far they can get through a level in 30 seconds. Development The game was first revealed on April 7, 2011, when Sega posted a teaser trailer on their Facebook page.[26] The teaser depicted both modern and classic interpretations of Sonic the Hedgehog running alongside each other. The game was officially unveiled as Sonic Generations on April 18, 2011, along with the first gameplay trailer.[27] The game's plot was penned by Ken Pontac and Warren Graff, who previously worked on Sonic Colors.[28] Sega's Community Manager Aaron Webber revealed that Classic Sonic will be mute. Both Classic and Modern Sonic have their own sets of physics, the former of which Webber claims is "closer to the classics than anything since, including Sonic the Hedgehog 4: Episode 1."[29] Producer Takashi Iizuka confirmed that although other characters will be part of the story, only the two Sonics shall be playable. Iizuka also confirmed that each returning level shall feel familiar but will also feature a new visual element like the caves seen in the Green Hill stages.[30] Iizuka stressed that the return of Classic Sonic would be a one off for this game.[31] The game also features boss battles against foes from past Sonic titles, including Metal Sonic, Shadow the Hedgehog, Perfect Chaos, and Silver the Hedgehog, among others.[32][33] Fans who attended a "Sonic Boom" event in Los Angeles on June 8, 2011 were able to record a birthday message which appears at the end of the game.[34] A financial earnings report posted by Sega Sammy Holdings listed versions of the game for Nintendo 3DS and PC,[35] though a revised version of the report no longer listed either version.[36] The game was eventually confirmed in Nintendo Power to be coming to the Nintendo 3DS, being co-developed by Dimps.[37] Other than Green Hill Zone, the console and 3DS versions of the game feature completely different sets of levels. Sega officially announced a PC version of the game on October 11, 2011, which was released digitally on November 4, 2011, with a retail version released in Europe shortly afterwards.[38][39] All versions of the game support stereoscopic 3D.[40] A downloadable minigame based on Sonic 2's Casino Night Zone was available for the console versions as a pre-order bonus from GameStop in the USA and from Game in the United Kingdom; the content was released for PC via Steam on January 19. A Collector's Edition was announced for the PlayStation 3 and Xbox 360, containing the game and manual with limited lenticular box art in a steelbook case, special booklet containing never before seen pictures, a documentary disc about the history of Sonic with never before seen footage, a music album containing many tracks specially picked by Sonic Team, a limited and individually numbered gold ring, a voucher for downloadable content, and a figurine of both classic and modern Sonic striking a pose on a ring. The Collector's Edition was only made available in Europe and Australia.[41] The original Sonic the Hedgehog game can be unlocked in the console versions of the game.[42] Sonic the Hedgehog 3 & Knuckles and Sonic 3D were also offered as free bonuses for people who preordered the PC version on Steam. Category:Games